Amethyst Paradinight (Pakura Ameyuri)/Abilities
Abilities & Powers As the best assassin in the region, Amethyst is arguably one of the strongest fighters among her fellow Elites and one of the most powerful women alive. In fact, she was able to take down all three of her Elites at once without effort, and hold her own against even Ash, even overpowering him at some point, although she eventually lost. Most of her offensive powers come from her deceased fiancé in hopes that she would be able to fend for herself. It is because of Shiki giving her his powers that she possesses a diverse array of abilities. Thanks to her "training", she possesses rare abilities such as tremendous immunity to the most lethal and virulent poisons and even drugs, high tolerance to electricity and seemingly has no limit on how much electricity she can endure since she is seen taking a full blast of lightning with apparently no damage to herself. Amethyst also has immense durability, high tolerance to pain and astonishing amounts of stamina and endurance, along with advanced armed and unarmed combat techniques and is noted to be especially proficient with a sword. Like all aura users, she can enhance her strength, speed and endurance with her aura, greatly surpassing the limitations of her physical body. Her agility, speed, and overall reflexes are extraordinary, being able to move at imperceptible speeds, jump to immense heights, and dodge with ease. Furthermore, she can easily match the speed of an aura user that has his stats enhanced with aura with little effort. Although she never trained in aura, she was capable of using an ability, albeit unconsciously, without ever receiving any training, a feat that qualifies her as a genius. In the past, it was stated she used to have random things happen to her when she was younger, which was Accidental Magic, as Pakura Goldstein's aura had magical properties. She also had a Permanent Pact with Shiki, and as Shiki is now dead, she was unable to call forth any of her artifacts of abilities provided by the Pactum Card. What abilities she possessed with her Pactum Card remains unknown. After, becoming the new Phoenix, she is able to utilize fire-based attacks in addition to her signature ability becoming Ice-Fire Manipulation that can burn even in space. She was then able to make use of the dormant power lying in her to control the Phoenix abilities and the potential to gain more psychic abilities. It is likely she would be able to attain physical and mental absolute condition as she was confirmed to be different from other aura users. As a result of the experiments that were conducted on her, Amethyst is said to possess every known talent that has been researched by Team Rocket, and thus appears to be a superhuman at the very least even without her powers taken into account. However, it can be told which of her talents was natural and which was artificially given through the amount of passion she gives into the performances or when using her talents. Physical Enhancements Amethyst has enhanced physical abilities like all Elites do. She has enhanced Strength, Speed, Hearing, Agility, Endurance, Flexibility, Dexterity and Sight. While it is unknown to what extent their physical enhancement goes to, she is known to have the best speed among the Elites. Psychic Abilities Clairvoyance-''' She is able to gain direct information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than her physical sight and allows her to sense spiritual/psychic beings. She can also use this divination ability to detect a person with a certain aura ability. She was the one who found Ash as she realized he was the current Chosen One, and took him in, knowing it would be useful to have him as the Champion. Her divination ability also enables her to see the past and the present. She is able to predict her opponent's next action and intention in combat with 100% accuracy, giving her enough time to react accordingly. To activate the divination part of her clairvoyance ability, someone must ask her a question (she cannot use it for herself), and she would utilize her dance with her client as her method to use and amplify her abilities in order to predict the most accurate past, present, and future visions. It was said that the better the questioner is able to synchronize with her moves, the more accurate the answers they sought would be. This part of the ability was inspired by Pakura Goldstein's ability to see the events leading up to the target's death, and what they saw or felt. It was this ability that allowed her to be labelled as a clairvoyant. 'Mind Blast-' She can project harmful psychic power into a victim's head, which may result in brain damage, memory loss, unconsciousness or vegetative state. While it would not harm a victim physically, it can damage the internal mentality of a target. If there is too much psychic power being projected into the victim, she can potentially kill the target. She can also use this to induce mental pain just by looking at her victim. 'Telekinesis-' She is able to move objects with her mind. It is strong enough to overpower Rosaline's, and she did not need to use her hands to channel it. It is unknown what is the heaviest load she can carry with her telekinesis, but it was hinted her strength knows no bounds. She can defend herself from projectiles and attack by releasing blasts of telekinetic energy capable of destroying anything in their path. Her telekinesis is also explosively powerful, and can be used as a powerful shockwave to gruesomely tear anyone or anything apart. The latter function was used when Amethyst snapped after witnessing Shiki's death in the AV. 'Sonic Flight-' As the name suggests, this allows Amethyst to fly at high speeds through the atmosphere. It is separate from telekinesis which is a psychic's ability to float through the air using Telekinesis. She is able to sustain this ability long enough to fly from region to region. 'Persuasion-' Amethyst is able to compel people by speaking, and her victims are usually unable to resist her commands, unless they have Indomitable Will or is somehow able to block her voice from reaching them. She also cannot command the victims to do something beyond their capabilities. If she interrogates people while using it, the victims are unable to tell lies. 'Mind Switching-' Amethyst can exchange minds of up to four targets at the same time. Her targets would retain their own voice, but they would have the aura abilities of the body they are inhabiting. Psychic powers would still remain. 'Telepathy-' Besides communicating with other humans and Pokémon, she can also communicate with animals when she is overseas. Amethyst can also do the following with her telepathy: # 'Mind Control-' She can control the minds and thoughts of others with her targets being completely subject to her mental control just by looking at her target (eye contact is not necessary), and is powerful enough to control other psychics as well. Whoever is controlled would retain only vague memories of being controlled. However, this power does not work with someone of high willpower, such as Ash, and in FS, Lance as well. # 'Mind Reading-' She can sense the thoughts of other people, and is able to focus on one person's mind even if the place is crowded. # 'Memory Manipulation-' She is also strong enough to extract a target's memories, and erase, (presumably) restoreShiki is revealed to be able to restore the Elites' memories. As this ability originally belonged to Shiki, Amethyst is assumed to be able to do the same. or alter target's memories. # 'Mental Manipulation-' She can manipulate, modify and control the thoughts, mindsets, and upper brain functions of the target, allowing the ability to render others unconscious, suppress their memories, and take away or control people's natural bodily functions and the five basic senses, sway sensations to induce altered perception, bestow mental disorders or break down mental barriers. If strong enough, she can negate other psychics' abilities. She can also cause hallucinations by modifying the sensory information in a person's head while their brain is processing it. She can make people see and hear things that aren't necessarily there and eventually render them insane. When used with Scarlet Anger, the hallucinations can last indefinitely. # 'Illusion Manipulation-' She can create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing her targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. Her talent in that field is such that her illusions can be overwhelming, such as trapping the target inside an illusion, allowing her to immobilize them in reality. Even without Scarlet Anger, it is powerful enough to cause her victim's brain to believe anything that happens to the victim to the point where the illusion that physically harms the victim's body, which allows her to kill with illusions alone. She can also use this to disguise as someone else, and mimic their voices. She can alter the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). With Scarlet Anger, she can intensify the physical pain accompanying the illusion, and that the greatest use this technique has is torture, both physically and mentally. 'Psychometry-' Amethyst is able to "read" the conscious thoughts of any person she is in physical contact with and can extract memories by thinking specific questions while touching her target. Attempting to create false information is impossible, since she can extract her target's purest memories. Her ability can also be used to see the past of an object while touching it. '''Emotion Manipulation- She can sense and manipulate the emotions, including feelings, moods and their effects. Teleportation-''' She can teleport to anywhere she has been before, and can either take people with her, or teleport her target alone as well. Her teleportation can also allow her to switch positions with her target. 'Psychic Shield-' Amethyst is immune to all mental intrusion, including psychic or empathetic powers, hypnosis, and see through illusions and deception. Opponents who try to read her memories usually come out blank, or extracting false memories. She would be immediately alerted if someone tried to use psychic powers on her. Aura Abilities 'Supernatural Regeneration-' Amethyst can regenerate herself by recreating lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs at a supernatural speed. It is powerful enough for her to be able to heal her instantly even if she was given a fatal wound (e.g. stabbed in the chest or dissected) and can heal herself as long as one cell or even molecule of hers remains intact. Because of this, she is always in excellent physical shape as her body is constantly reverting to healthy state, granting her a high amount of stamina and vitality. This also gives her immunity to diseases and infections, undoing any unwanted symptoms, as well as immunity to detrimental contaminants, such as drugs. Even complex parts such as damaged brain cells and nerves can be repaired, effectively keeping the mind intact and making decapitation more difficult. It is also almost impossible to exhaust or permanently injure her, regardless of attack speed. 'Healing-' She can heal all living things and restore them to their optimal health, curing damaged or withered organisms, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and diseases/poisoning. She has mastered the ability to the point that she can also remove poisons or toxins from a person's body, and can heal anything as long as the target is alive, even if they were on the brink of death. With this ability, she is also able to make use of palpation, which means using one's hands to examine the body. By tapping, she can release her aura in pulses around an area like an ultrasound to detect other organisms within it or abnormalities in the human body. This allows her to deduce what disease the target was suffering from or the internal pain a target may have. '''Damage Transference- Works alongside her Supernatural Regeneration and her Healing abilities. This works in two ways: It can either allow her to memorize the pain from whatever injuries her powers had treated, and transfer the pain to another person. Subsequently, she can also transfer the injuries themselves to another person. In other words, she can direct pain and physical damage to another person. However, it can only transfer the pain of the injuries or the physical injuries themselves (she cannot transfer the pain of an illness) and she can only transfer the pain or injuries she had last treated. This is developed shortly after Shiki's death, presumably to reflect her wish that her pain would vanish. Aura Stitches-''' Amethyst is capable of creating threads which can be lengthened without limit out of her aura. These threads can be used to sew open wounds and even to completely reattach severed limbs in a short time. Since the target was able to move his fingers immediately after the operation, it is reasonable to think the stitches also have moderate regenerative properties, either revitalizing the dead cells of stimulating the production of new ones. 'Surgery Doll-' A giant doll (attached to a conjured aura bracelet) conjured by Amethyst, used only to surgically treat damaged areas of the body. It is equipped with countless medical tools that can be used to provide first aid as well as perform major surgeries. It cannot move from the position which it is initially summoned and is connected to a conjured aura bracelet on Amethyst's wrist, limiting her radius of movement to 20 meters while the ability is active. Amethyst only uses this when the injuries of a target is too heavy for her to treat quickly with her Healing Ability. 'Earthquake Generation-' By stamping her foot, Amethyst can create seismic waves through the ground causing earthquakes. This causes destruction to anything in its path, either through the sheer violence of the attack or through opening up the earth and swallowing the enemy. 'Invisibility/Inaudibility-' Amethyst can conceal her presence by effectively disappearing visually. It can also be used to make other people and objects disappear too, as long as she is touching the said item. As a measure, she is also able to silence her movements completely. She usually combined this with her excellent stealth abilities to launch a sneak attack on her target. 'Memory Transference-' Amethyst also has the ability to share her memories by shooting them into another person's head using a revolver and aura bullets. This is not a combat ability and does no damage. However if she shoots someone with a memory of their own, said memory is erased indefinitely 'Rapidly Evolving Dragon Training Skills-' She was the chosen member to have this gift in her generation. As a genius, she seems to unconsciously use aura when she battles with Dragon Pokémon. Her ability enables her to uncannily improve in her Dragon training with every battle. However, this proficiency was limited to Dragon Pokémon only. 'Ice Manipulation-' Amethyst has control over ice and snow, and to freeze and produce ice at will. She can also manipulate her ice element into various fearsome attacks, being able to conjure up and shape various things from to solidifying water in the air into a sword to be used as a weapon to supernatural blizzards that last indefinitely (if used alongside Wind Manipulation). She can also attack enemies by creating hailstones from the sky, or shooting icicles from her palm at enemies with the speed of a bullet. It is extremely resistant to heat-based attacks, and can even freeze Rosaline's Fire. She can also manipulate a fire of freezing temperatures, which would be capable of freezing the target with ice burns that are more severe than normal burns, and even create a firestorm of cold flames. She also has the power to freeze absolutely anything. Thawing of the ice is extremely difficult, if not impossible. 'Wind Manipulation-' With the help of her paper fan, she is able to perform various wind attacks such as wind cutter, where she can use wind to attack as sharp blades, create tornadoes to blow opponents off their feet and fling them long distances and deal cutting and slashing damage, fly by riding the wind, and propel herself with wind to fly faster. Her Wind Manipulation can also be channeled into her weapons to increase their cutting power and overall range. It can also be used as part of a defense if she uses it to redirect weapons that was being thrown at her. 'Force Field Generation-' She has the ability to create shield to protect herself from incoming attacks. It can also be used to trap a target if needed. 'Music Manipulation-' With her flute, Amethyst is able to play music that calms a rampaging Pokemon, and may be able to control them as well. Additionally, she can play the music to release someone that is caught in an illusion or increase the flow of her target's aura so that the target's abilities would have a power boost. She can also heal others' fatigue while also relaxing one's emotional state when playing the flute. This ability, however, was not an offensive ability. 'Survillence Paper Dolls-' By attaching a piece of tiny paper confetti to a part of the person's body and creating a paper doll of that person, Amethyst is able to hear anything being said within the vicinity of her target, thus allowing her to gain extremely valuable info without being detected.She can select a specific target to listen to if she so wishes. Not even skilled aura users such as the other Elite members were able to detect the ability was used on them. 'Dragon Manipulation-' As a Dragon Master, she is able to control wild Dragon Pokémon to do her bidding, helping them during situations, using them against enemies or using them to see locations and gather information about a particular place. She is also fluent in draconic language and can understand and communicate with Dragon Pokémon without a problem. 'Life Reincarnation (formerly)-' A forbidden technique. The user, giving their life force to the target, uses all their aura as an intermediary. This technique can be used on both the living and dead. Using it on the living can save and restore the target from an otherwise fatal condition. When used on the dead, the user will find certain death in exchange for the soul of the deceased. Usage of this technique is indicated by the white glowing of the user's hands. When in use, it causes their entire body to start glowing after which the user's life force is transferred to the target, completely restoring them, but at the cost of the user's life. It is considered forbidden as if the technique fails, not only would the target remain dead, the user would die as well. However, if the user is interrupted halfway though the technique, the life force would go back to the user. Amethyst's sole purpose of learning this technique was to bring her beloved fiance back. This ability was taken by Ash using his Ability Cancellation, and she is now unable to use it. 'Energy Blasts-' She can produce cobalt blue energy beams (presumably aura) from her hands that can be used as a physical attack, and incinerate anything that is in its path. '''Scarlet Anger (AV only)- When activated, it causes her eyes to glow red in colour. It grants her abilities such as penetrative vision. With this, it also grants her the ability to see and hear things from long distances. Scarlet Anger also grants immense spiritual power to the user, allowing them to do things such as see spirits and control them against their will, along with Ghost type Pokemon, and even channel the dead. When channeling the dead, Amethyst would transform into a likeness of the person she channels, which includes even finger prints and the clothing the deceased was wearing when he or she died. Her consciousness would be pushed back, allowing her to control the subconscious of the spirit that is inhabiting her body. She is also able to increase the power of her other psychic and aura abilities, and also allows her to locate and track others by sensing aura, picking up aura from long distances, and noticing changes in an individual's aura with her eyes. It is also able to see how many individuals are present, and be able to give her a boost on her physical stats. It was also revealed that due to its origins, she had an constantly active ability to be immune to demonic powers and can absorb them, mixing them with her aura abilities for more damage or redirecting/reflecting it back to her opponent. She may also possess the ability to the decipher and read the ancient text on the slabs, though it is unknown if she had actually discovered this aspect of her Scarlet Anger. The frightening power does not go without drawbacks, however. Every time Amethyst uses this power, her health would deteriorate, which leads to the shortening of her lifespan, and she would have intense muscle pain for two or three days, and even cough out blood (However, due to her Regenerative Healing Factor, she actually doesn't fell the physical drawbacks, but her lifespan is still shortened). She would also experience intense headache. Furthermore, her sanity and emotions would be eaten away as well, causing her to be vulnerable to hallucinations from her mind, which would lead to schizophrenia. However, Amethyst still retained part of her mind by Season 2, so it is susceptible to change according to her state of mind, as seen when a channeled Shiki convinced her that she was never at fault at his death, and he really chose to save her, because he valued her more than his own life. He believed in the fact that she could continue on with life, as she had people who wishes to help her, and someone who loved her very much like he did. That allowed her to lose the remaining redness in her eyes, turning them back to amethyst, and therefore losing this power entirely. As the Dragon Champion Draconic Energy Manipulation-''' She has the ability to manipulate her draonic powers and use dragon energy to perform various attacks, such as: * The ability to transmute her aura in the form of a dragon. It can inflict damage on an aura user such as by simply brushing against them, as well as keeping an opponent restrained. The transmuted dragon can continue to exist for an unspecified amount of time even if it was detached from her body. * She can execute a straight shot using the transmuted aura. The dragon is connected to Amethyst, who can control its movement through precise motions of her hands. Due to the power of this technique and its flexibility, she can attack and keep the opponent away at the same time. * She can also split the transmuted aura into hundreds of smaller aura dragons that rain down from the sky. Similar to Draco Meteor, this ability can cover a huge area and each dragon can pierce through several layers of rock and concrete before dispersing. It was later revealed that these powers are through her status as the Dragon Champion. Special Ability Ash once mentioned in the AV that when an aura user is in a pinch and is out of options, they would sometimes automatically unlock a special ability which represents one's innate and personal power which is unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user though it can be used even if they did not run out of options yet. Amethyst's, while being corrupted by Scarlet Anger, was one that allowed her to summon demons, possibly from another dimension to attack her target and protect herself, and giving her a boost on her physical stats. Before she got corrupted, her special ability brings misfortune wherever she goes, and unlike most special abilities, hers is always active and somewhat uncontrollable, usually responding to her strong emotions. It is somewhat similar to Ash's Accident Causation except that her special ability does not discriminate whom it affects and she is not able to select her target. Her special ability can come to her advantage in a fight, though due to the nature of her ability she had to fight alone and keep her distance from other people so that her special ability would not hurt them by accident. Other abilities '''Silent Steps: An assassination art, it is is a motion that creates an afterimage of the body through a varying cadence of steps. There is a total absence of noise during the movement, and multiple phantoms appear. This makes use of Amethyst's ability to move or run without a sound. Amethyst can also make use of this to disappear into the darkness, allowing her to move silently and attack from an enemy's blind spot. As it did not require any aura or psychic powers, it is not an actual ability. She usually used this if she wanted a very quiet method of killing an opponent, usually from behind with a blade. Because she moves silently, the attack cannot be anticipated and defended against. Amethyst subsequently taught this to Ash. Analytical Prowess: '''Even without her psychic powers, she can analyze her surroundings with superhuman speed and with detailed thinking. This talent gives her an excellent ability to make extremely detailed plans in a short amount of time and if necessary, change her approaches at the last minute to cover any flaws. She is also excellent at reading other people and manipulating them to her advantage. She can always predict what a person is going to do - an ability she uses to defeat or break stronger opponents mentally. Weapons '''Hakusen: Once belonged to Shiki, Amethyst uses a folding fan made out of paper both as a weapon and as a medium for her Wind Manipulation. With aura, she can turn it into a fearsome edged weapon with which can cut diamond easily. Laser Gun: Made by Shiki, it is a pistol-like blaster equipped with multiple settings for specific tasks. It has the following modes: Beam, Heat Ray, Stun, Poison Gas, Tranquilizer Darts, Energy Magnum, Needle and Knockout Ray. Flute: This allows her to use her Music Manipulation. Demonic Nalet: A moderately curved black ōdachi that has an extremely sharp edge, making it much easier to use for cutting. This black blade was hidden in Pakura Goldstein's staff, and was embedded with her own power. It was said to be cursed, and will bring a horrible death upon to those who are not worthy of wielding it. Amethyst has commented that the sword appears to be something like her and wanted to direct how she fights at times. It can also be noted that Amethyst can feel this ōdachi's presence without even seeing it (likely due to the fact that she and Pakura share the same aura), and it would go to her hand with the mere flick of the wrist even if it was a distance away. She can use it to slice open portals for her to travel through. The scabbard used by Amethyst (designed by Phillip and Amethyst) contains a rotary chamber filled with eighteen types of Dust, corresponding to the 18 types in the world. When drawn, the blade telescopes to approximately double its stored length. When Amethyst connects the hilt with the scabbard, she can cover or replace the blade with a different Dust element. Dragon Blade: A dagger that can only be used by someone with draconic power, and a treasure of the PAL Region's Dragon Clan. It is unique for being a sentient weapon that that can inflict fatal wounds that is hard to heal, and can slow down a target's accelerated healing factor. Amethyst once mentioned that it took her Surgery Doll in order to treat it before their death. Being capable of conscious thought, the Dragon Blade chooses its own user. If someone it disapproves of attempts to wield it, spikes protrude from the handle in order to force them to release their grasp.